Security and law enforcement agencies invest considerable efforts and resources in anticipating and preventing illegitimate actions, such as terrorist attacks. In many cases, high-quality intelligence regarding an expected attack is important in focusing available resources, and thus increasing the chances of prevention and reducing unnecessary disruption of normal activities.